5th Edition Warforged
WARFORGED TRAITS As a warforged, you have the following racial traits. Ability Score Adjustments: ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. '' Living Construct: ''Even though you were constructed, you are a humanoid. You are immune to disease. You do not need to breathe, eat or drink, but you can ingest food or drink if you wish.'' Unsleeping Sentinel: ''Warforged don’t need to sleep. Instead, they settle into a resting state, remaining semiconscious for 4 hours each day. While in this rest state, you are fully aware of your surroundings. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep.'' Warforged Resilience: ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage.'' Integrated Armor: ''When you are not wearing armor, your AC is 12 + your Dexterity modifier. During a short rest, you can bond a suit of armor you are wearing to your body. When you finish that short rest, the armor you are wearing is bonded to you, and it cannot subsequently be removed from your body until you finish another short rest during which time you remove the bonded armor.'' Self-Stabilizing: '' You have advantage on death saving throws. '' Languages: ''You can speak, read, and write Common. '' Type: ''Multiple types of warforged are found among the worlds of D&D, including warforged scouts and warforged soldiers. Choose one of these types.'' Warforged Scout Ability Score Increase: ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1.'' Size: ''Small'' Speed: ''35 feet'' Warforged Soldier Ability Score Increase: ''Your Strength score increases by 1.'' Size: ''Medium'' Speed: ''30 feet'' From the Author - In the original Eberron Campaign Setting ''(ECS) warforged had a host of immunities. Warforged were completely immune to “''poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition, and energy drain.” While this helped me feel like an unstoppable juggernaut, in retrospect it was simply too much. There were simply too many situations that were challenging to other characters that ended up being inconsequential to warforged. Rodney and I pared this down to a list that kept the basic flavor of being a construct – immunity to disease, resistance to poison, and no need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe. This warforged is highly durable; the +2 Con score and bonus to death saving throws help the warforged take a pounding and keep going. As a warforged I can be a tireless sentinel but I can’t shrug off ghouls and vampires quite so easily, and I can’t make out with a succubus. The original warforged spent a feat at first level to acquire an armored body, the equivalent of wearing either medium or heavy armor. This isn’t an easy thing to model in fifth edition, because characters don’t GET feats at first level… and simply giving the characters armor proficiencies would mess up class balance and step on what is currently the unique feature of the Mountain Dwarf. The current model gives a warforged a default AC of 12 + Dex, much like the basic composite plating of the 3.5 Warforged. Armor can then be attached like the shell of a hermit crab, the same approach used in Fourth Edition. Category:5th Edition Conversions Category:Races of Eberron